Anna Returns
by I Love Ben
Summary: Its been 10 months since Anna has left. Ryan's ex is 5 months pregnant and living with Marissa! Marissa will spill out a secret and to make things worse Anna comes back with a secret to share with Seth.You thought Summer was his first?Think again! Review!
1. An Old Friend

"Hey are you ready yet?" Ryan said as he opened Seth's door. Seth came out of his closet with two shirts. "Should I wear this red collared shirt or the blue?" Seth said desperately. "Does it really matter? We are going to be late. Come on." While Seth slipped the blue shirt over his head he said, "Why are you worried about being late for school anyways?" "I want to try to talk to Marissa before the bell." Ryan said doubtfully.  
  
When they got to school Ryan spotted Marissa and walked over to her. "Hey we need to talk." "I told you I didn't want to be apart of this anymore, why want you just leave me alone?" Marissa starts to cry. She starts walking fast past him and he put his hand onto her shoulder. "Hold on", Ryan said, "You now I didn't want this either..." "Well its to late now, Ryan." She walked away.  
  
At lunch Ryan sat by Seth and Summer while she talked about the new issue of YM. "So Ashton isn't getting married?" "Who cares if he is or not, you have me" Seth says sarcastically. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Summer said. "I'll be right back." Seth walked to the trashcan and dumped is tray in there. He turned around and saw... "Anna!" Seth couldn't speak for almost five minutes. "How...why are you back. Hold on, why didn't you call me when you returned?" Seth was getting excited. "I need to talk to you" Anna said quietly. 


	2. More News

Seth and Anna sit at a near by table. "Seth, the reason I left was because I was pregnant," Anna's eyes started to water, " you have a daughter Seth." Seth just stares for a while then it suddenly hits him. Seth jumps up "No way! This can't be happening!" "Seth..." Anna began, "I'm sorry. I should have told." "How can this have happen. It was only one time. How am I supposed to tell Summer." Seth was almost in tears. "Do you really have to tell her? Just wait awhile." Said Anna "You know she's going to find out some how..." Seth said. "Then don't tell anyone! I shouldn't have even told. I knew this would make you upset." Anna was walking away. "I'll come over later and talk to you then." Seth followed her. "I want to say hi to Summer and Ryan. So how are you and Summer doing?" She asked calmly.  
  
"Ryan, Summer say hello to Anna" Seth said to them. "Hey, what are you doing back?" Ryan said interested. "I decided to stay in Orange County. More exciting here." "What's up with you Seth?" Summer said because he still looked pale from the news Anna just gave him. "Just surprised that's all." "Maybe we can all go out tonight." Seth said trying to think of something else. "I can't", Summer said "I'm helping Coop redecorate her room. I'm going to try to make it non depressing." "Hope that works out for her," Seth said in a hurry, "I guess it's just me, Ryan, and Anna.  
  
Later that night Summer went to Marissa's house. "Which wall should we put blue on?" Summer said excitedly. Summer was wearing her hair up and one of Seth's shirts (she didn't want to get paint on any of her shirts so she wore Seth's). "By the window, maybe by the closet, too." "Summer", Marissa said, "I want to tell you something but you can't tell anyone." Marissa sat down onto her bed. "Sure. What's wrong?" Summer said sounding worried. "You know when Luke and I, well you know..." "What?" said Summer. "I was pregnant. And I got an abortion." Marissa was in tears and could hardly speak. 


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night Anna went to talk to Seth. "Sorry about not telling you." Anna said. "I gave our baby up for adoption. I thought it would be the right thing to do. I didn't have the money to raise it." Anna started to cry. "I hope you're not mad at me." Seth was sitting there trying to comprehend. "You could have told me", he said, "I would have helped you out." "Everything with Marissa and Oliver and everything else...I just didn't see the point of telling anyone. I'm very sorry Seth." "How am I going to tell Summer. She thinks she's my...well first", Seth was worried again, "I don't want to lose her. I love her..." "I know that, that's another reason why I didn't want to bring it up", Anna said still wiping away the tears, "I'll talk to you later." While she walked out the he stopped her, "Thanks for telling me."  
  
After awhile Seth went to talk to Ryan. While walking to the pool house he saw his mom outside. "How's it going?" Seth asked. "Just thinking." She said. Seth walked to the pool house and opened the door. "Hey, are you busy?" Seth asked Ryan. "Do why?" "I need to talk", Seth sounded worried and Ryan could tell he was, "I would of told you this sooner but with the situation with Oliver and Marissa I thought that it wasn't important. Anna and I had sex... it was only one time and I didn't know that she would get pregnant..." Ryan cut him off "What do you mean she got pregnant?" Ryan said angrily. "She had a baby and she gave it up for adoption." Ryan didn't know what to say. 


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you want?" Ryan had come over to Marissa's house to talk to Theresa. "Just let me talk to Theresa." (Theresa is living with Marissa and she is 5 months pregnant and no where to go) Marissa walked back inside and closed the door. Ryan started to walk away when he heard the door open. "Hey." Theresa said. "Hey." Ryan said with a small smile. "What's up?" She said. "Just found out that Seth got a girl pregnant, too." He said kind of sarcastically. "Really, when did this happen?" "Awhile back. She gave it up for adoption about a month ago." "How is Seth taking it?" Theresa asked. "Ok, I guess", Ryan said, "she just told him so it's going to take awhile. I'm still not over..." "What do you mean Seth got a girl pregnant?" Marissa was at the door. "Marissa..." "Does Summer know?" Marissa was angry. "Not yet, Seth just found out. You can't tell Summer. Let Seth explain it to her when he's ready." Marissa walked inside and shut the door.  
  
"Seth", Ryan said later that night, "Marissa knows." "What? Why did you tell her?" Seth was standing up now. "I didn't. She over heard me talking to Theresa..." "So now everyone knows", Seth said, "Did Marissa tell Summer?" "No, not yet anyways. I told her not to tell her. You might want to tell Summer before Marissa gets a chance to." Ryan was feeling back for Seth. They both just set around for a while trying to think. Seth broke the silence. "What if I go to Summer's house right now and bring Anna with me and we both tell her?" "That wouldn't be a good idea. Summer might start killing her or both of you." Ryan was being honest. "Your right maybe I should..." Ryan added, "Go over there and talk to her your self. It really isn't that big of a deal." "I have a child! She's somewhere out there and I never met her." Seth said. "At least you know she has a family. Anna did the right thing by giving her up to people that can take care of her. I don't even know if Theresa can afford keeping our baby." Said Ryan. "How do you know if it's even your baby? There's a good chance that it's Eddie's", Seth reasoned, "but she still will need help." 


End file.
